


Alleys

by geckoed



Series: Oil and Water [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoed/pseuds/geckoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick, little smutty one shot for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleys

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

This was so stupid, she thought for the millionth time that night. What the hell was she thinking when she agreed to go on patrol with the Scoobies? She was not patrol-gal. She was not crazy-vampire-Slayer gal. That was Buffy’s job. So, if it was Buffy’s job, why was she even out there in the first place? Why did Buffy even need the Scoobies to go on patrol with her?

Cordy rolled her eyes and peered down the alley she was thinking of taking. She had lost the rest of the gang a good ten minutes ago and even though she had grown up in Sunnydale the grimy alleys were not familiar to her. Why would they be? She was used to well-lit walks and free rides from the boys who were trying to get her attention. Walking through an alley that smelled like pee and probably would only get her more lost? Not really her thing.

She wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath. Mistake. Big mistake. That pee smell? Definitely real and mixed with alcohol and garbage. Oh yeah. That alley was not a good idea.

Cordy looked down at her shoes, her brand new designer shoes, and scowled. There was a scuff on the toe. A scuff. Like the kind you get when you walk through graveyards and alleys unprotected? Yeah. That kind of scuff. This was the last time and the last pair of shoes she was going to ruin while patrolling. Buffy and her losers could do this on their own time. Cordelia Chase was better than this. Way better.

When she looked up she met a pair of very blue eyes. Blue eyes that turned gold. Gold meant vampire. Vampire meant screaming and running. Screaming and running that should be happening right about now but Cordy was silent. She couldn’t move or look away or do anything that was remotely intelligent. She just stared into those eyes with her mouth gaping open. At the back of her mind she thought she probably looked like Harmony during algebra.

"Hello, pet," the vampire said. His voice was deep and definitely had an accent. How many vampires had an accent in this town? One. Or at least one that mattered. Spike. William the Bloody. The guy who probably would have killed Buffy if it hadn’t been for Mrs. Summers. That vampire.

She decided to scream then.

His hand shot out and covered her mouth, “Tsk. Tsk. Wouldn’t want to bring any unwanted attention to us, now would we?”

She shook her head and he smirked. Her eyes darted over his face, taking in the pouty mouth and the fangs and the platinum blonde hair and the scar and for half a second she thought she might swoon. His tongue darted out and traced the line of his fangs, his smirk turning into a full out grin.

"Now, tell me something, pet. What is a girl like you doing in a place like this? All dirty and dark and dangerous. Shouldn’t you be tucked away in bed or tagging along with a certain blonde Slayer?" he asked. He took a step closer, moving his hand from her mouth to the back of her neck. His fingers dug into her hair and yanked her head back.

"I’m lost," Cordy replied. Her voice was surprisingly steady despite the pounding of her heart. She didn’t want to be bitten. She didn’t want to die. Or worse, get turned.

"Lost? Oh, that much is obvious, pet," he replied with a smile. He looked feral with his bumpies out and his fangs glistening with spit in the half light of the alley, "Wouldn’t expect something so tasty and fine to be here on purpose, now would we?" 

She swallowed as his head bent to her neck. He took another step forward and closed the gap between their bodies. His other arm wrapped itself around her waist and held her tight against him. She could feel his chest pressed against hers, his belt buckle digging into her stomach, and his crotch ground against her, making her gasp.

He licked spot where her shoulder met her neck and whispered into her throat, “I bet you’re going to taste like honey on a warm, summer day.”

Her heart raced. She felt something churning in her stomach and then she felt them. His fangs slid into her throat like a knife through warm butter. It hurt for a second. A sharp prick, like a needle going in during those horrible blood drives the cheer squad had sponsored last month.

His first pull felt like someone was sucking her essence out. But the second one had a burn to it that shot right down to her stomach. She felt herself growing hot as he pulled her closer. The more he pulled the hotter she felt and the closer he pulled her. Just when she thought she was going to melt, he stopped.

He pulled away from her neck and looked her in the eye. His mouth was red with her blood and his cheeks were flushed. A voice at the back of her head was screaming at her, trying to make her see her blood on his mouth, trying to make her run away, trying to make her do something other than lean forward and capture his mouth with hers.

He groaned into her mouth and his tongue darted out to play with hers. She could taste the metallic bitterness of her blood but it didn’t gross her out. Instead she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pushed her back until she was against the wall of the alley. His hands grazed her sides before grabbing her hips and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he ground into her. She could feel him through his jeans and the thin fabric of her underwear. She pulled away from him with a gasp, her lungs screaming for air. 

"I’m going to fuck you," he whispered into her neck. She cringed for half a second, the line seemed less seductive and more dominating, but she forgot the second he ran his flat tongue over his bite.Her skin was melting off her bones and she couldn’t help the way she ground against him even more. She needed friction.

She needed something.

His hand traveled up her stomach, pushed her shirt out of the way, and caressed her breast. She could feel how cold his skin was through her bra and she groaned, pushing into the feeling, “God. My skin. I think I’m going to melt.”

He chuckled and abandoned her breast. He reached down between them and slid his hand beneath the waistband of her very plain underwear. His cool fingers dipped between her lips and slowly stroked upwards. She held her breath, her head falling to his shoulder. He chuckled when he flicked her clit and her fingers dug into his shoulders.

He pulled his hand out and ripped her underwear away. She started to say something about respecting her property and tearing her underwear and what was she supposed to do, walk around commando when he brought his glistening finger to his lips. His tongue darted out and licked her juices off. She was mesmerized by his mouth and the way he sucked his finger between his lips and his eyes rolled back as if she tasted amazing, “I knew it. Honey on a warm, summer day.” 

"That’s gross," she whispered with very little force. Her mouth was dry and her body was screaming. He chuckled and reached down to his zipper. In a matter of seconds, he had released himself, positioned her, and forced her down onto him.

"Oh. Oh. Oh my god," she whispered into his jacket. He chuckled before he started to move. She thought she was going explode. The feel of him moving and out of her was like fire meeting ice, the two extremes raged inside her. She couldn’t think, couldn’t process what was going on. All she could do was cling to him, pressing him against her harder, holding him to her with the heels of her very expensive designer shows.

He grunted and groaned, his mouth leaving wet kisses all over her neck. His hands dug into her thighs and she was sure he was going to leave bruises. She felt a tightening at the bottom of her stomach and the harder he pushed against her the tighter it got, “Oh god. I think. I think I’m going. I’m going to come. I’m going to come. I’mgoingtocomeI’mcomingI’mcomingOHGODOHGODOHGOD,” she screamed, her words mashing together into an intelligible sound. That ball of tightness had burst and tendrils of pleasure snaked down her legs and wrapped around her chest. She could sleep for days, she felt so good and tried.

"You good, pet?" he asked and when she nodded he picked up his pace. He slammed her into the wall, his hand coming up to shield her head from impact. Even though she was totally satisfied she felt another orgasm begin to creep through her skin, riding the wave of the first one. He groaned when he felt her begin to contract around him for the second time. His hand reached down between them and he began to rub her clit furiously, making her scream.

He roared and latched his mouth to his scabbed bite, biting down as he came. Stars burst behind her eyes and her scream died in her throat as she fell apart around him.

They stood there panting for a few minutes. Cordy couldn’t wrap her head around what had happened and she didn’t really want to. She cleared her throat and slowly brought her legs down before whispering, “Are you going to kill me now?”

Spike’s head jerked up and he glared at her, “Not my style, pet. You better run on home before I change my mind.”

She didn’t shrink back from the threat. She looked him dead in the eye, unafraid. The stared at each other for a few more minutes before Cordy nodded and walked around him. She ran her fingers through her hair as she left the alley. At the last minute, she turned around to say something but he was gone.


End file.
